May StarClan Help Us (Book 1)
by Crescentmoon177
Summary: When the hunchback crew in sent into a mysterious woods, they must find out why they've been sent there. More importantly, why do the cats they've met act so.. strange. MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY ARE THEY CATS! Whale they are there, did Frollo, now dubbed Smokefur find someone new. And this time, does he love her in a much stronger way then the gypsy he once loved?
1. Chapter 1

All Frollo could think when he awoke was... '_Didn't I just fall into a boiling pit of molten lava?' _But more important to think was '_Where am I?'_. He arose to a full posture, only to stumble back upon the ground, losing his balance, knocking the wind out of him. He looked around to see forest trees blanketing the view of the sky. He also saw a gold pelted cat, a brown pelted cat, and two black pelted cats. Frollo also observed that he felt distinctly close to the ground. He heard a moan from behind. It came from the gold cat.

"Where are we?" asked the voice. It sounded like Phoebus.

"Phoebus, is that you?" asked Frollo. If so, Phoebus was a...cat!

Phoebus arose, eyes fluttering. "Yea.. it's-" Phoebus took one look at Frollo only for a yowl to come out.

"You'r a cat!" he shrieked. Frollo looked at his paws, then back at Phoebus. He tried to spit words out, because Phoebus was in the same situation.

"Phoebus, I should have addresses this two you when you awoke, but you'r a cat too." said Frollo with a mew.

Phoebus looked down. His forehead beaded nervous sweat. "I wondered why we were so close in height." he said, trying to find the humor in this uncomfortable situation.

"Yea..." Frollo tried to force a laugh. His shoulder ached.

"Wait" began Phoebus. "I thought you fell into that lava?" he asked confused. "I fell asleep last night, and now I'm here, whats going on?" he asked. At these words, Frollo suddenly recalled the incident, picking up his scattered memory. He was falling down into the lava, praying he would somehow be saved. Even if he knew it wouldn't happen. Suddenly light flashed, he hit dirt ground and probably became unconscious.

"Maybe, we are all-" Frollo began, only to be cut off by another moan in the background.

"Wha- where are- are you.." It was Clopin, awakening with a jumble of words. He spit them all out at once, like he was about to be sick.

"Clopin.. Its you." said Frollo.

Clopin looked down, then flicked his ears. "Am I a-a-a Cat?!" he asked.

"Yes, Im afraid we all are." said Frollo.

A little later, the other two woke up, throwing the same questions everywhere.

"So" said Esmerelda. "How are we magnificently, all the sudden cats, Like why us?" she asked.

"I don-" Quasimodo began, only to be cut off by a rustle in the surrounding brush.

"What was-" Frollo began, as a blond colored cat pounced on him hissing.

"What.. no WHO, are you" hissed the blond pelted cat. It was a female.

"Well I, thats, he's- we're humans!" Frollo let the concoction of words drop out of his mouth.

"Well..." asked the cat.

"I-"

"You obviously don't fight, and you smell of twolegs, you can't be a threat. You'r obviously a kittypet." concluded the blond cat.

"First, who are you?" asked Phoebus.

"I'm Sunstar" she said with a bright cheery meow.

"And, where are we?" Phoebus asked his second question.

"You'r in my Clan territory, FireClan territory" she said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Frollo, Phoebus, Esmerelda, Quasimodo and Clopin didn't get the nicest greeting when Sunstar announced there arrival. What they got was this;

"Who are they?"

"Why do they smell like twoleg?"

"Sunstar, you'r foxdunged to bring kittypets here into OUR camp!"

"They eat ANYTHING from our fresh-kill pile, and I'll rip their pelts off!"

"That gray one smells of fire, HE MUST BE A PROPHECY!"

"Can they even hunt?"

Frollo's new pelt bristled. If anyone had treated him like that back at home, he would have immediately slaughtered them.

"What do these words even mean" Frollo could hear Esmerelda mutter under her breath. Her raspy voice gave him a sense of comfort. Her raven colored pelt looked glossy from the little patches of sun peaking through the trees. Her tail lashed irritably.

"Hush, everyone, hush" Sunstar caterwauled. "I don't know who these cats are, or where they come from. But, theres a storm coming and with the danger of dogs all around this place my instinct told me I couldn't just leave them in the forest. Their no threat, I swear by StarClan." said Sunstar. "But-" she began, "I do not know their names... tell me, what are you'r names" Sunstar asked turning her attention to the five cats.

"Well" Frollo began padding in front of the high rock in which Sunstar sat. It was like her... 'Palace of Justice', where she addressed things to her people.

"I'm Frollo, Thats Phoebus," he said flicking his tail toward the golden pelted cat. "The female black cat is Esmerelda, and the black male cat is Clopin" then he looked at Quasimodo. "And the brown cat with the disfigured shoulder is Quasimodo." he finished.

He could hear a snicker in the crowd of cats.

"Did you'r twolegs give you those strange names?" asked a light brown tabby cat.

"Whats a twolegs?" asked Phoebus from only a few paw steps behind Frollo.

"Those disgusting creatures that live in their nests which outskirt the forest." explained a gray, violet eyed she-cat.

"You mean humans?" asked Quasimodo.

"Yea, whatever you call them" said a gray tom cat.

"Hush Wolfspirit!"ordered Sunstar. "Anyway, if they decide to live here with us, until they figure out whats going on, they seem to old to be apprenticed so we will give them warriors names but treat them as apprentices." Sunstar said.

"What are you mousebrained?" asked a cat. It was a small white one with black ears and paws, as well as light blue eyes.

"This is not you'r place to speak Shellpaw!" demanded Sunstar.

"Now dismissed, I need to speak with them and figure out whats going on." Said Sunstar with the flick of her tail.

Once every cat in the clearing left, Sunstar leapt down from the towering rock.

"Now-" she began to ask, her voice calming, "Where are you from?" she asked, rasping her tongue over her paw.

"Well" began Quasimodo. "We are from a place called Notre Dame.. a twoleg place, and Frollo ruled there."

"Yea but he wasn't the nicest to our people" said Clopin with a growl.

"Anyway, we all awoke here" said Quasimodo. "We had no idea where we were or why we were cats, but we must have been sent here for a purpose" Esmerelda finished.

"Well, for now we have a spare den. Its not nice but its all we have to keep you separated from the rest of FireClan. Their not to welcoming to rouges and kittypets" she said. "You can all sleep there. Now the moon is setting, you all have to get rest. Its my time for sharing tongues with my Clan however." she said. She flicked her tail towards the seamlessly empty den. "Go in there and curl up, I'll think about warriors names for you which you will be given in the morning. Now go sleep" she said walking the other way. As Frollo followed the other cats back to the den, all he could think about was Sunstar. The hardest part of today was getting to sleep. Because he could't get the image of the blond pelted she-cat out of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Frollo awoke to a sound of a cat padding across the front of the den. It was a brown pleted she-cat with white speckles on her muzzle and back. She was followed by the little white 'apprentice' that had stated Sunstar was 'mouse-brained'. All these words hurt Frollo's brain, he couldn't understand them. He didn't think he'd get used to them either. He himself arose with a yawn. He padded out the den. It wasn't as warm as yesterday, but not freezing either. It was still hard to get used to walking like this. It was like a four step replayed puzzle. It just got easier every time. He could see Sunstar in the clearing talking with a white, sea-blue eyed cat. As he inched closer they stopped their conversation.

"Oh, hello!" said Sunstar.

"Greeting." said Frollo. The white cat flicked her ear.

"So, I'm taking Swiftfeet, Shellpaw and Blazefur out on the morning hunting patrols?" she asked in clarification.

"Yes" said Sunstar with a dip of her head, as the white cat bounded off.

"So naming..." Sunstar said turning her attention back to Frollo. "Yes" said Frollo. "It doesn't look like we are going to get home soon." he said.

"Good" said Sunstar, looking at the clouds in the sky. "I received a prophecy about five mysterious cats coming to the forest. I believe you may be them, and it seemed as if the prophecy was urgent, so maybe you were destine to stay here." she said.

"Prophecy?" asked Frollo.

"Yes" said Sunstar. "Usually only median cats and leaders, like myself, receive prophecies. Although, I have heard of a few instances where warriors, even apprentices have received a prophecy." she said.

"Anyway, back on track, once all of you'r other friends wake up I can name you. But no ceremony." she said.

"Yea, 'Friends'" Frollo retorted.

"What do you mean, I thought they were you'r friends?" said Sunstar picking up the sarcasm in his voice.

"Not really..." said Frollo trailing off.

"Oh" said Sunstar. "What happened?" she asked.

"Long story" said Frollo with an annoyed flick of his tail trying to stop the subject.

Sunstar stopped discussion.

* * *

After she fed him his first mouse ever, the other awoke one by one. They each had a bit to eat, then Sunstar led them to her den.

"Alright!" she exclaimed. "Lets start with the naming" she began observing Quasimodo. "Okay.. hm... brown pelted- uh-, Whats you'r biggest hope or desire in life?" she asked him. "To be free.." said Quasimodo giving Frollo a glance of hatred. "Alright, you'r name will be... Bladedwing!" she said. "Because birds are free and they have wings, and-" she stopped. Frollo knew what her next comment would be, but she didn't say it. He wasn't thinking she would. She wash't the type to point things like that out... unlike himself.

"And you-" she said looking at Clopin. "Well, you have a pitch black pelt, with golden paws, and a chip in you'r ear. You seem like a Ravenfur!" she said with a mew. "Thats it, you'r Ravenfur!" she said, shifting her focus to Phoebus. "Well, what you do as a twoleg?" she asked. "Uh... guarded,, like a guard.." he said. "I'll keep that in mind when I send out patrols." she said. "Well, this is easy, you'll be Goldenclaw!" she said with a smile. She looked at Esmerelda, and her eyes. "Ah obvious enough... Emraldeye!" she said. "It took you no time to chose that" said Esmerelda. "Some are easier" said Sunstar.

"Alright.. and you-" she said taking a long look into Frollo's eyes. "You smell of twolegs, moist stone and... fire, interesting. And you'r grey.. Smokefur!" she said with a smile. Frollo's tail twitched, "Okay!" he said.  
"Alright" she dismissed them.

As they walked out of Sunstars den, Frollo watched Emeraldeye and Goldenclaw walk together to go socialize and meet other cats. He envied Goldenclaw... a lot. Or did he...


	4. Chapter 4

Smokefur could feel the moist rubble beneath his pads. He crouched down at the sound of a dog. He twitched his tail uncomfortably, a wretched smell wafting by his muzzle. He growled. He heard distant barking muffled by the thick forest between him, and the loud parade of noise. He took a paw step ahead only to change setting, and see a pack of dogs. Every single one had its muzzle coated in blood. A blanket of fog reaching their ankles it was so high. Smokefur crouched down even further to hide himself. But that one small move caught the dogs attention, as they ran toward him. Smokefur let put a yowl, recoiling backwards, only to fall into a thick hole of black nothingness. He landed in a puddle of blood, the red liquid seeping into his coated.

Smokefur shot up panting, sweat soaking his fur.

"Hey!" screamed Ravenfur prodding his shoulder. "Hey, stop yowling, I bet you kept the whole Palace of Justice up with your mumbling" he said jokingly.

"Sorry" said Smokefur, with a quiet, raspy mew.

* * *

Smokefur crouched down, looking to the left at Sunstar, miming her every move. Her tail twitched with anticipation. Smokefur could feel his heart, he felt as if he could hurl it up. Why was he so nervous to mess up in front of Sunstar? He had a major lust-crush for Esmerelda. He turned his attention to the task, and not his in depth thinking. His tail twitched, this was his first time hunting. Sunstar told him she'd take him to learn. Suddenly, a Sparrow flew into the clearing, and into view for Smokefur and Sunstar. Sunstar looked at him, with the flick of her ear. Smokefur went into pouncing position. He pounced in the air, not close enough to the sparrow, he landed with a thump.

As he arose, he could hear distant barking from through the thick blanket of bushes. He looked at Sunstar to see if she had heard it to. Sunstars hazel eyes widened in fright. She looked at him and yowled."Run!" she said going back to direction of camp. Smokefur, dashed around to follow her, leaping with all his might to get away.

* * *

When they arrived back, Sunstar rushed to the medicine cat den. Smokefur knew it was wrong to ease drop, but he followed, putting his ear to the side of the den, pricking the other one up.

"Violetheart-" Sunstar began. "Have you recently had any dreams about dogs?" she asked. "Because I think their getting closer." She said, choking up.

"Listen" began Violetheart. "I know it's hard being leader, and you only have been for five moons. Its tough. But, this is no reason to get upset." she said, resting her tail on Sunstars shoulder.

"I know, but have you had any dreams?" Sunstar asked again desperately.

"No, I'm sorry I haven't.." said Violetheart.

"Uh... I'm starting to worry for my Clan." said Sunstar pressing her ears against her head. Smokefur didn't know what he was doing, but he slowly stalked into the den.

"Where you ease-dropping on us?" asked Violetheart. "Ye-No... Maybe-" said Smokefur. "But- I've been having dreams about dogs." he said. The reaction was Sunstar, gaping.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, exactly when did you stat having the dreams?" asked Sunstar.

"I only had one, and it was last night." said Smokefur, as he continued to be assaulted by questions.

"Okay, well, how did it play-out?" asked Sunstar, a hint of hope in her voice.

"Well, I was in a forest, and I heard dogs. So, I approached them. As I went, the fog got thicker. Then the floor I walked upon became coated in blood. The dogs saw me, so I stepped back only to fall into a black void. Thats it." he said with a breathless mew.

"Hm" said Violetheart jumping in.

"As medicine cat, this seems like a dream _I _Should be getting." she said confused.

"Well, can I leave?" asked Smokefur.

"Yes, go get something to eat. The day is almost over." said Sunstar with a nod.

As Smokefur walked out the den, he could see Ravenfur, Bladedwing, Emeraldeye, and Goldenclaws sharing tongues. He already knew if he asked to join they'd reject him. After he picked up his prey, he went looking for a group to talk with.

* * *

Smokefur had no idea how he ended up in a group with the brown-white speckled tabby, Shellpaw, the gray tabby-tom, and a dark ginger pelted tom cat, but he did. He only knew one of their name, and had only seen three.

"So" said the speckled she cat. "Hello, I'm Swiftfeet, my apprentice is Shellpaw, the gray cat is Wolftail and the other one is Blazefur." she said with a warm greeting.

"Hello!" said Smokefur, dipping his head in greeting.

"Smokefur, is it?" asked Swiftfeet.

"Yes." he said eating a vole he'd picked from the fresh-kill pile.

After Smokefur was half done with eating, he listened to the other cats in the group bicker about a flood, Sunstar came to join them.

"Why hello, just thought I'd join you!" she said. "I'm exhausted, and I need to eat and communicate. Haven't done much of either at all today." she said jokingly.

She layer herself next to Smokefur, as she ate a sparrow.

"Sunstar, should I send a night patrol out at moon-high?" asked Wolftail, as if he'd been waiting to ask that.

"Yes." said Sunstar with the flick of her tail. She turned to Smokefur. "You see Smokefur, Wolftail is my deputy. My... helper, and he's next in line for leader." she said. "I'm trying to teach you and you'r friends everything there is to know for whilst you'r stuck here." she said.

"Alright!" said Smokfur, bending down to take another bite of the vole.

* * *

The moon began to rise as Sunstar walked in the woods with Smokefur.

"Now, adder killing is a must near FireClan camp." She said to Smokefur. "But, it's dangerous during the night. Thats when adders are most active." She meowed.

"Now, let me show you how to kill them." She said. "But, once you've killed them you can't eat them. You can never eat them actually.." she said trailing off.

"This is our destination." she said stopping near a big rock. She knelt down. "Watch me." she said instructing Smokefur.

She waited in a crouch for a while, Smokefur sitting in the bramble, head poked out so he could watch her. "What is an adder anyway?" He asked.

"Those things that slither around on their stomachs with a rough pelt." she said pulling the descriptions out of memory.

"Snake?" said Smokefur.

"Whatever" she laughed. "Now hush, I see one." she said putting her tail on his muzzle to silence him. He saw a little adder slither out of an opening in the rocks. Its tongue jutting out every few seconds. Sunstar got in pouncing mode, but the snake slithered around out of her reach and right in front of Smokefur.

"Don't move!" she demanded.

"Why can't you?" asked Smokefur.

"Because, it will notice you and bight you, stay still!" she hissed. Smokefur tried to stay still, but couldn't. The Adder slithered into the bush, and he could her is rustling in the leaves. He couldn't take it, he tried to race out the bramble, only to feel a sharp pain in his ankle. Seconds later, he blacked-out...


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I begin, I want to tell you I haven't read the original warriors books in like seven years, so if I screw up the Ashfur story I apologize. All my warriors books are back at home... not in my dorm. **

Smokefur awoke to the sound of meowing, and someone prodding his shoulder. As he opened his eyes, he could see Sunstar and Violetheart leaning over him, along with a little gray kit.

"Did I do good?" Asked the gray furry shadow over Smokefur's blurred vision.

"Yes, he's waking up!" Said Violetheart.

"Where- what happened?" Asked Smokefur.

"Oh, thank StarClan your okay!" Meowed Sunstar. "I thought you were a gonner." She said heaving a sigh of relief.

"Yea, I thought you and your smelly twoleg stench were in StarClan." Said the little gray she-cat.

"Stonepaw, that's rude! And a terrible thing to say!" Said Violetheart with a hiss.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Yowled Smokefur, frustrated no one had answered his questions yet.

"Well," began Sunstar "you and me were adder killing, when we found one. I tried to kill it, but it slithered into the bush you were crouching in, and it bit your ankle. But, your fine now. And that's all that matters!" She said with a warm smile.

"So that's why I felt a prick in my ankle, then blacked out." Smokefur said, now everything clear in his head.

"Yep, and err..." Began Sunstar "by the way, this is Stonepaw. Should have introduced her to you before." Said Sunstar, rasping her tongue on her chest.

"Yea! Hello, I'm Stonepaw and I'm in training to become the next medicine cat! I hear your Smokefur from a twoleg place called 'Norte Dame' and Goldenclaw tells me this is place is WAY more relaxing and a lot less overwhelming! But he's totally wrong!" She said, throwing each word out.

"I caught very little of that." Said Smokefur.

"She's very hyper." Said Violetheart, in an apologetic tone.

"I can tell." Said Smokefur with a chuckle.

It seemed being here he laughed more than he did back as Judge in Notre Dame. Everyone excepted him, unknowing of his twoleg past.

* * *

"Tell us a story!" He heard a distant kit voice, in a squeak. It was Shellpaw.

"Okay fine I have time for one." He heard Sunstar reply.

Smokefur swiftly trotted over sitting down in front of Sunstar.

"Do you mind if I chime in for a listen." He asked approaching them.

"What are you, a kit?" Asked Sunstar sarcastically. "Yes okay, it would be good for you to know a little warriors history." She added. She sat pondering for a good moment until her ears pricked.

"How about the story of Ashfur, the cruel ThunderClan warrior?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, I love that one! But I vaguely remember it." Said Shellpaw.

"Good!" Said Sunstar with a smile.

"So, long ago in the clearing of ThunderClan, a kit was born. His name was Ashkit. He was a good kit most, if not all the time. When he grew older, he fell in love with his den mate Squirrelpaw, daughter of the noble leader Firestar. He loved her so very much! He told her, and they were in a relationship for a while. But the truth was, Squirrelpaw never loved him. She just liked him as a freind. After Squirrelpaw, and Ashpaw, now Squirrelflight and Ashfur were announced warriors, Squirrelfligth told Ashfur she was in love with her old friend and son of the evil Tigerstar, Brambleclaw. Now, Brambleclaw wasn't as evil as his father though. Anyway, when she found out Brambleclaw liked her too, she told Ashfur she never really loved him. He was furious! So he teamed up in a deal with the evil Hawkfrost, also kin to Tigerstar. He made a promise to KILL Squirrelflights father. That's when a plan was set into action. Hawkfrost got Firestar caught in a foxtrap! But, when Brambleclaw saw this he killed Hawkfrost in anger. Firestar was eventually saved! But, this wasn't the end for Ashfur! He was still viciously filled with anger. So, somehow a situation came, giving Ashfur the upperpaw. FIRE!" Said Sunstar, giving the little Shellpaw a jump of fright. That word didn't only alarm her though. Smokefur jumped back from the flood of memories poring in front of him. He panted remembering his twoleg sins, and the feelings he had for Esmer- Emeraldeye... By reflex, his claws unsheathed digging into the dirt and he hung his head with a growl, his pelt bristled as he quivered.

"Are you alright?" Asked Sunstar.

"No- Yes." He said, calming quickly, changing his mind.

"Okay..." Said Sunstar, hesitating to drop the subject, still curious. "Anyway, with luck, he got Squirrelflight and her new kits stuck in a fire. One child though, Hollypaw was angry with him. So, when Ashfur went to gloat later (even if all in the fire had survived) Hollypaw killed him by the river and-" she stopped to see Smokefur, sitting there, eyes glistening in a coat of fresh tears. His claws unsheathed again. Shellpaw backed up.

"Are you positive your okay?" Asked Sunstar, now worried.

"NO!" Yowled Smokefur, dashing out the den weeping angrily.

"What in the name of StarCl-" began Shellpaw, only to be cut off by Sunstars tail covering her muzzle.

"Hush." She said, turning her head to her with a shake.

* * *

The moon arrived only moments after the affair, pushing the sun down into the horizon. He sat on the moss bedding in the den weeping. He flicked his tail, brushing it across the floor, as it kicked up dust. He curled it around his right side. He hid his face in his paws, unable to breathe. He couldn't keep up with his own anger and tears.

He heard padding outside the den, coming closer. The scent was Sunstars.

"Hey, err... I brought you some prey." She said, pushing it toward him.

"I- can't-eat." He said sobbing. He tried to remember the last he cried. It may have been never.

"What's going on?" Asked Sunstar. "Do you want to tell me? You don't have to." She added.

"I- I've done terrible things, and I LOVE SOMEONE! But they already love someone else, so I tried to kill them with fire and- and- THOSE CATS THAT CAME WITH ME AREN'T MY FRIENDS! THEY HATE ME! NO ONE CAN EVEN TOLERATE ME BECAUSE IM SO CRUEL, AND I'VE REALIZED THAT- and-and-" Thats all he could force out before a dam of tears broke.

"Listen," began Sunstar "It seems you really don't like your den mates, and you need to be alone for a while. You can sleep in the den and I'll sleep outside in a tree. Or, I'll guard the camp."

"But that'd be greedy of me" he hissed, partly at himself

"No, it wouldn't. I offered. That gives you permission!" She demanded, insisting.

"Fine, it'll be good for me to cool down alone anyway." He said again. He looked at her hazel eyes, which illuminated in his mind as his face flushed. He shook his head.

"Well, the Clan is ready for rest. You go into my den and I'll retrieve the dawn patrol. Goodnight!" She said beginning to walk out. She stopped only to turn her head.

"Oh, and take the fresh kill with you, eat it before you sleep." She said, walking away.

* * *

Smoke plotted down on the bedding. The den was big, and moist, but the night was hot. So, he was fine with it. He ravenously ate the food, and shut his eyes. He and sleep met once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Smokefur opened his eyes to see the moon still up. It was still night. He saw Sunstar creeping back into camp, the rest of the patrol already slinking to their dens. Sunstar just sat at the edge of the clearing, gazing up at the moon. Smokefur couldn't control his paws, and only found himself arising and walking to sit next to her. Her warm aroma filled the air around them.

"Guess you couldn't stay asleep." Joked Sunstar.

"Yes, I just don't find sleep that easily."

"We'll, I've gotta sleep, I haven't for nights. Ever since you guys arrived. Well, see you tomorrow." She smiled, and dashed to her den like a deer. Smokefur sighed, as he stood up, and slowly walked to his den to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, wake up, lazy flea bag." Said a hoarse voice.

Smokefur pricked his ear, opened one eye, yawned, then opened the other eye.

"Because that's the enthusiasm your supposed to wake someone up with..." he said groggily.

"Sorry..." Said the voice. It was Swiftfeet. It had been a few days since Smokefurs melt down, and he had now made acquaintances with every cat in the Clan.

"We need to go on the morning hunt." Said Swiftfeet, lashing her tail.

"Hmm... Okay..." Said Smokefur still gaining consciousness.

"THAT MEANS GET UP!" She said jokingly.

"Okay, okay, okay, Im getting up." Said Smokefur.

As the two cats walked to the bramble tunnel, Swiftfeet turned her attention to Smokefur.

"Hey Smokefur, I have a question," she began.

"Sure, ask anything!" Said Smokefur willingly.

"Do you... Um have romantic feelings for Sunstar?" She asked.

Smokefur took a moment to think, as his face started to burn. Did he? He did feel... Fuzzy around her. And, she was kind and caring, and understood him.

"Uhhhh..." Was all that came out of his mouth.

"Oh come on, don't deny it!" Said Swiftfeet ramming into him.

He flimsily fell to the ground, to weak from nervousness to get up. He did like Sunstar, didn't he? In a different way than how he 'loved' Emeraldeye. Did he even love Emeraldeye? Well, he absolutely had the hots for Sunstar.

"So ,you do!" Swiftfeet said.

"Oh, you won't tell her will you?" Begged Smokefur.

"Never, if I know something, the secret stays with me. But, that doesn't mean I won't tell her SOMEONE likes her. Me and her have been best friends since... As long as I can remember! I have to give her a little nod." meowed Swiftfeet.

"Alright..." Said Smokefur.

Now he realized it, he loved Sunstar, and there was no hiding it.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunstar came trotting up to him, swishing her tail, a big smile across her muzzle.

"I just got some REALLY COOL NEWS!" She declared.

"What!" Asked Smokefur, already knowing what it was.

"Some cat in THIS Clan likes me!" She squeaked. "This is only the second cat to ever like me. Well technically first, the last cat and I, um, lets just say he was a foxdunged fool." She hissed.

"Do have have any idea who it is?" She asked desperately, switching back to her previous subject.

"Nope, not a clue." Said Smokefur, obviously lying.

"Well anyway, I'll find out sooner or later. For now, do you want to go on the night patrol with me.

"Sure!" Said Smokefur perking up.

Sunstar stalked forward aiming for a mouse, and Smokefur crouched.

She leapt forward, the mouse in the dungeon of its paws. She finished it by a bite at the neck.

"Here, eat it! You haven't eaten in... All day." She said, pushing the mouse towards him.

"Thanks!" Smokefur smiled.

After he ate, Sunstar told him some things about the other Clans.

"HEY! There's a gathering tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to come?" She asked.

"What's a gathering?" Asked Smokefur.

"When all the Clans gather together, to share news. It's like all the Clans coming together to share tongues." She said.

"Sure I'll come" he said with a smile.

"All cats called to come to the gathering, follow me!" Meowed Sunstar. After Smokefur walked up, many cats followed, like Violetheart, Stonepaw, and the deputy, Thorntail, a light brown tabby-Tom. There was also Bladedwing, Wolfspirit, Swiftfeet and Blazefur, followed by Redpaw.

"Alright, lets head out!" Meowed Sunstar, as the group walked off.

"What's a gathering?" Asked Bladedwing, catching pace with Smokefur.

"When all the Clans share tongues." Said Smokefur rewording Sunstar.

"You know, I can forgive easily. This one didn't come easily, but I forgive you for every terrible thing you did." Said Bladedwing.

"You may not have raised me well, but you raised me, instead of tossing me down a-" he was cut off by his own laughing.

Smokefur turned to him. "Okay, Im sorry. I feel terrible for all the things I've done and I even had a melt down because of it." He laughed.

"It's strange how after the fact of something is when everything is out of the clear.

"Yea" said Bladedwing.

"We are here!" Sunstar shouted, breaking the pool of conversations.

"Woah!" Yowled Bladedwing.

Cats from all for other Clans clustered into one clearing, four tall tree standing out in particular.

"Ah, there's FireClan." Said an Amber eyed, dark brown tom.

"Hello Bramblestar!" Said Sunstar with the dip of her head.

"Ah, Sunstar, up onto the rock. Now that FireClan is here we can begin!" Said a blue-gray she-cat, with ocean blue eyes.

Sunstar leapt high upon the rock landing lightly.

"Who wants to go first. Onestar." Sunstar offered.

"Alright!" Said Onestar. He talked about his Clan, WindClan, then took a step back.

"I'll go forth." Said Bramblestar.

"We have had a strong reek of dog stench in out territory. And-" Bramblestar was cut off by Sunstar.

"We've seen these dogs!" She said.

"So, there are dogs in the forest. Nothing we haven't dealt with before. The problem is, there are many different smells. I have detected about eight different dogs." Said Bramblestar.

"I've smelt thirteen different ones!" Said Sunstar.

"THIRTEEN!" Caterwauled Bramblestar.

"Yes." Said Sunstar.

"Well, everyone keep your eyes peeled for the dogs." Said Bramblestar.

"That's all I have to say. Sunstar, your turn." He said, nodding to her.

"FireClan has appointed five new warriors."

"Wait five, but you only have like, four apprentices, two of which still way to young."

Sunstar explained the whole story of the five, and how they were Twolegs themselves. And how they weeper to old to be apprentices so they were warriors treated like apprentices in the training aspect.

"And, I've brought two of them with me. Smokefur, and Bladedwing step forward." She said.

"The old gray tom is Smokefur, and the brown tom with the dis-formed shoulder is Bladedwing." She said.

"You to may step back now." She said, as the two stepped back.

"That's it for our gathering, we should head off now." Said a giant white tom with black paws.

"Alright Blackstar, my Clan follow me it's moon high!" Said Sunstar, as she leapt down from the high rock.

As the Clan walked back from the gathering, Smokefur felt it was the time. He needed to tell Sunstar how he felt.

"Sunstar, can I talk to you privately?" He asked nervously.

"Sure," she said "Thorntail, can you lead the Clan back. I'll be in camp a little after you!" She said.

"Got it!" Shouted Thorntail. "Come on everyone, back to camp!" He said.

After they had traveled a good distance away, Sunstar sat down, curling her tail around her paws.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about? You didn't do something wrong, did you?" She asked worried.

"No." He said.

"Listen, it's been a strange two moons, I can tell you that. And I just- I and- we- I like- uh.." He froze. How do you show affection silently, because if he said it he'd hurl. That's it! He leaned closer and pressed him muzzle against hers. Then he touched his nose to hers, and rasped him tongue over her forehead.

"That's-what I-got to go!" Said the nervous Smokefur.

He ran back to camp a different route to embarrassed to confront the leader again. He ran there, trying to get there before them so he could hide in his den alone. He sweated the whole way back,mounting with nervousness. His face burned hot, and the nervously twitched his ears.

As he arrived into camp, he quickly ran into his den. No one was back yet.

"Hey!" Shouted Swiftfeet in the distance. Oh great... The noisiest cat in the Clan was going to be all up in his business. He just wanted to sleep.

"Hey, do you want prey?" She asked friendly, dropping a vole in front of him.

"No- I- Im not hungry." He said hiding his face, closing his eyes. "To tired." He said.

"Alright, I don't buy it but, whatever. See you tomorrow!" Se said flicking her ear, dashing out the den.

Whew, now he just had to avoid Sunstar, he thought as he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

There seemed to be a void between Sunstar and Smokefur. They wouldn't go on patrols or hunts together anymore, and they couldn't directly meet each others eyes. If they did, they quickly looked away. They haven't even talked for what seemed as a moon. They both had the same emotion run across their mind when they thought of meeting the others eyes, awkwardness. Smokefur, didn't exactly 'regret' what he did, just felt awkward about it. "Hey!" Came a voice from outside the warriors den. It was Swiftfeet. "Listen, Ravenfur and I are going out on a hunting patrol. Do you care to join us? Sunstar was going to come, but the moment I mentioned I would invite you to come, she backed out. Funny..." She added in trailing off, giving Smokefur the look of suspicion. She obviously knew what was going on. Smokefur sat in the grass, entering the hunters crouch as he saw a squirrel pass in front of him. He crept forward, stalking the squirrel until suddenly, Ravenfur leapt over him, beating him to the squirrel. He was obviously agile, and had trained with Swiftfeet often. Swiftfeet's profession was speed, and agility. "What was that?" Asked Smokefur agitated. "Uh, me catching prey." Said Ravenfur obnoxiously, digging a hole to stick his prey in. Smokefur rolled his eyes as Ravenfur trotted next to him. He figured to show some gratitude, and apology. "Listen, I'm sorry for ruining your life. I didn't mean to harm anyone for my obsession. I thought I was doing right, but I guess I should guess again." He sighed. "Eh, err- I forgive you. Sorry my sister didn't love you..." He said, trying to treed lightly with the joke. "I'm lucky enough at this point to say, no offense taken." Said Smokefur blushing. "What do you mean?" Asked Ravenfur lightly. "You were at the brink of burning her, and now your okay. Something is going on." Said Ravenfur anxiously hoping Smokefur would tell him. "Well, uh... It's kind of a long story-" he was cut off by Swiftfeet. "He's got something going on with Sunstar!" She joked. "Seriously?" Asked Ravenfur, whipping his head around to meet Smokefurs eyes. "I don't know yet! Hopefully I'll find out soon, Sunstar hasn't talked to me in a while and-" "What!" Yowled Swiftfeet, interrupting him again. "I'm sorry but that's not how it works. YOU'VE got to talk to HER. SHES waiting for YOU. To come back and explain yourself!" Said Swiftfeet, podding him, a hint of irritation in her remark. "Oh, I didn't know that." Said Smokefur, embarrassed. "Well, when we get back to camp, bring her prey and explain yourself." Said Swiftfeet. Smokefur just nodded. Smokefur took a deep breathe, grabbing a vole from the fresh-kill pile. He walked over to the entrance of the leaders den under the high-rock. "May I come in? It's Smokefur." He added. He poked his head in the see Sunstar grooming herself by the wall of the den. She pricked up, alerted looking around until her eyes stopped at Smokefur. "Uh, n- yes, you may come in." She said, changing her mind. Smokefur swiftly walked in, his tail twitching nervously. He stopped to look around at the den. It was warm, with the sweet aroma of Sunstar filling the area. "So, about the night of the gathering..." She began trailing off. "I meant that." Said Smokefur, his pelt prickling nervously. "Seriously, I mean- just, uh- I uh... Kinda like you in that way too.." "What?!" Said Smokefur in shock. "Yea, kind of unexpected, right?" She asked. "I'm glad I've been surprised." Joked Smokefur as his voice shuttered. "Well- uh you can leave, Im going to sleep now..." Said Sunstar as her faced burned with embarrassment. Smokestar knew she was lying, just to get out of the situation. But, without a protest he stalked out the den awkwardly. That may have been one of the strangest moments in his life. But as well, one of the most joyful... 


End file.
